reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Sodom? Back to Gomorrah
Sodom? Back to Gomorrah is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview With the heat in Valentine having died down, Bill thinks it's finally time to hit the bank. Karen causes a distraction while Arthur handles the vaults. Story While in camp at Clemens Point, Bill asks Arthur to speak with him. Informing Arthur that him and Karen have planned to rob the bank in Valentine, Bill tells Arthur to come along. Arthur is skeptical at first, but eventually comes around to the idea. Lenny joins the group, and the four change into new clothes and ride to Valentine. After arriving, Karen can either pretend to be a drunken harlot or a lost dame, and she enters the bank. After the people inside are off-guard, Arthur, Bill and Lenny burst in and hold up the bank. Karen gets the key and opens the door to behind the counter, and Arthur takes the teller and forces him to open the vault door. However, the teller can't open the safes, so Arthur is forced to either crack them silently or use dynamite. If the safes are cracked, lawmen don't start pursuing the group until they've almost reached their horses. If dynamite is used, the gang must fight their way from the bank to their horses. Afterwards, the gang rides out of Valentine and kills pursuing lawmen. They eventually escape, and they split the cash. Arthur rides off to the Downes Ranch to get a debt from Thomas Downes's wife. She gives him the money, and Arthur leaves, heading back to camp. Gold Medal Objectives * Loot all the safes. * Headshot 5 mounted lawmen during the horseback escape. * Get to Downes Ranch within 1 minute and 55 seconds. * Complete with at least 70% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths * Valentine lawmen - killed by Arthur, Bill, Lenny and Karen during the bank heist escape. * Thomas Downes - Strauss relayed the news of his death to Arthur during their bank heist planning with Bill, Lenny and Karen. Died because of complications from tuberculosis and partly from injuries done by Arthur. Trivia * Even if the random event where Edith Downes comes to the camp to tell her husband died occured, Arthur will still act like he wasn't aware of this. * During the final part of the mission, there are three bits of foreshadowing quotes that Arthur will remember later on in the game depending on his Honor. The first two lines from Edith Downes about her husband Thomas, recalled in "A Fork in the Road", are: "He didn't have a choice. He was good and he did good" (if Arthur's Honor is high); and "And you've as good as killed him yourself..." (if his Honor is low) The last line will be from Arthur himself if his Honor is low during the final ride to camp in the "Red Dead Redemption" mission: "You speak as if killing is something I cared about." Video Walkthroughs File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_36_-_Sodom%3F_Back_to_Gomorrah_(Blow_Up_Safes)_Gold_Medal File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_36_-_Sodom%3F_Back_to_Gomorrah_(Crack_Safes)_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 35 - Sodom? Back to Gomorrah Replay & Gold Medal Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions